Operación: Lentejuelas y encaje negro
by acm2099
Summary: Santana tiene una noche de seducción, siendo una espía de profesión. / Santana/Quinn (menciones de Santana/Brittany) Dave Karofsky/Kurt Hummel


**Título:** Operación: Lentejuelas y encaje negro  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Santana/Quinn (menciones de Santana/Brittany) Dave Karofsky/Kurt Hummel  
**Rating:** Nc-17  
**Resumen:** Santana tiene una noche de seducción, siendo una espía de profesión.  
**Disclaimer:** Glee no es mío. Si lo fuera, habría sido más divertido  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

Sus movimientos cadenciosos hacían que luciese como un espejismo llenando de una pasión todo el lugar y despertando la lujuria del público. Santana López, la dueña del _DÉSIR,_ lograba volver locas a las multitudes de hombres que visitaban su lujoso burdel. En medio de la guerra un lugar como ése era popular para las personas que podían costear semejante ostentación. Las chicas eran hermosas, había tantos espectáculos como deseaban y Santana les daba todo lo que anhelasen. Mientras, ella tenía un plan muy distinto. /span/p

Santana no recordaba cuándo había llegado su familia a Europa. Su primer recuerdo era de sus padres corriendo a través de una lluvia de balas… Su padre muerto por las balas de unos soldados alemanes. Tal vez fuese eso, tal vez era la paga, tal vez era una mujer de convicciones… No importaba. Estaba en camino, siendo un arma de doble fijo. Siendo una espía a punto de dar su mejor golpe. O, tal vez, sus tres mejores golpes.

La música acabó y todos los hombres, enardecidos, aplaudían. Kurt Hummel, el eunuco de la bella voz, apareció de nuevo, micrófono en mano, para seguir presentando y calmar a todos los hombres del lugar.

—Amable audiencia. —Siguieron aplaudiendo a Kurt, que para ellos era como un confesor, como una imagen sublime de todo lo que muchos hombres sentían: el deseo y la imposibilidad de tenerlo todo. Kurt tenía una voz privilegiada y deleitaba a hombres cultos con ella; era tan sencillo engañar a todos esos aristócratas militares, tontos y faltos de instinto…—. Hoy el espectáculo se abre con nuestra querida anfitriona pero el gran evento es la subasta de nuestras lindas muñecas.

Santana sonrió complaciente al notar el brillo de un hombre en particular, el teniente Puckerman. Su hombre…

—Son tres —dijo Santana tomando el micrófono—. Ustedes, distinguidos compañeros, podrán pujar por ellas. Siempre de manera honorable, por supuesto. Y recuerden que es para una buena causa. Este año los privilegiados serán nuestros valientes soldados en el frente. Nuestra primera chica es… ¡Linda!

Santana fue presentando a las chicas mientras Kurt contaba sus características. Era, hasta cierto punto, desagradable pero todo formaba parte de un plan, de un gran plan, tan grande como el maldito agente que le habían enviado los rusos. Ese agente que tenía demasiado entusiasmado a su eunuco, tanto que estaba a punto de olvidar que _tenía_ que serlo.

—Nuestra última chica es rubia, con unos increíbles ojos azules que reflejan su dulce mirada, tan dulce como ella misma. El nombre de esta dulce señorita empieza por…

Kurt era un excelente pujador, claro que con Brittany tenían ya un comprador: el teniente que no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde la primera vez que la vio. Lo cual era tan trágico como maravilloso, claro, porque Santana le tenía una pequeña sorpresa al teniente. Cuando Britt fue vendida, Santana pudo sentir la pesada mirada de la chica sobre ella. Lamentaba mucho la decepción en esa mirada pero así tenían que ser las cosas, por lo menos en ese momento en especial de su vida.

Entre la multitud vio al hombre apático que sólo se dedicaba a mirar al eunuco. Santana evitó rodar los ojos. Eran _tan_ evidentes.

* * *

Santana entró a su despacho con dos de los tres cheques en la mano. Sólo faltaba de pagar el teniente pero con él tenía pendiente una pequeña charla. Santana se sentó elegantemente y a los pocos segundos escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

—Pase. —El teniente entró con una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba orgulloso por haberse gastado una obscena cantidad de dinero para quedarse con la _virginidad _de Britt—. Vaya, teniente. Se quedó con lo mejor de la noche.

—Fue difícil pero lo conseguí. Estoy seguro de que la recompensa valdrá la pena. —Santana se permitió reír un poco ante el entusiasmo del teniente. No cualquiera sería capaz de lo que Santana estaba a punto de hacer, y es que se estaba jugando la cabeza. El teniente le dio el cheque pero Santana no lo tomó.

—Antes de eso, mi querido teniente, tengo que hablar con usted. —El teniente se tensó visiblemente—. Se lleva a una de mis joyas, una chica bella y virgen, una chica que me hubiese gustado para mí. —Puckerman no se inmutó; él ya sabía de la afición de Santana por las lindas mujeres de su local. Pero Santana también conocía un secreto lo suficientemente sucio como para ayudarla en sus planes—. Pero en vista de que usted se la llevará creo que es justo que yo tenga algo a cambio.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él. Santana se le acercó.

—Su mujer… —le susurró al oído. Puckerman se giró de inmediato enfrentándola. Pero Santana sabía lo que Puckerman hacia, sabía cómo desviaba fondos del Tercer Reich para su propio beneficio. Santana lo tenía cogido por los huevos, aunque sabía que no para siempre y que se tenía que mover rápido—. Sólo será una insignificante noche. Mientras usted tiene a Britt digamos que yo cuidaré de su mujer.

—No le toleraría a nadie semejante trato, semejante insinuación… —Puckerman negó con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, creo que tendrás lo que quieres. Una noche con Quinn y después tú y yo estaremos a mano.

Santana sabía lo que eso significaba. Después de su noche con la señora Puckerman estaría en la mira de las SS.

Acordaron la siguiente noche como el día de sus respectivos pagos. Cuando el teniente Puckerman se marchó, Santana cerró con llave y apartó el cuadro de detrás de su escritorio para revelar una estrecha puerta que se abrió segundos después revelando a un hombre alto, fornido y de expresivos y misteriosos ojos verdes.

—¿Escuchaste? —El hombre asintió—. Es muy importante que esto salga bien, Karofsky. Si cometemos un error tu cabeza y, lo que es peor, la mía rodarán a manos de esos locos nazis. —Dave rodó los ojos.

—No tienes que ser tan perra. Ya verás como las cosas saldrán bien. Sólo tengo que entrar en la casa de Puckerman y tomar lo que necesito. Una vez que pase la frontera y la información llegue a donde tiene que llegar será el final de la pesadilla.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Kurt, que prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos del coronel Karofsky.

Santana había sido informada unos meses atrás de que un agente de alto rango de los aliados llegaría a su burdel haciéndose pasar por un hombre de negocios de un pequeño pueblo alemán. Santana tenía que proporcionarle información de sus clientes, en especial del teniente Puckerman. Claro que, en el proceso, el gran coronel de los aliados había caído rendido por los ojazos azules del _eunuco_ favorito de Santana.

—Deberían dejar de hacer eso. Cada vez es más difícil no notar lo mucho que el extraño —Santana señaló a Dave— se excita sólo escuchándote. —Kurt enarcó una ceja sin decir más—. Regresen a su estado basal y concéntrense, que no quiero morir por culpa de sus pollas.

—Técnicamente yo no puedo pensar con ella —le respondió Kurt. Santana hizo un mohín y Kurt se rio—. Todo saldrá bien. Mañana es el gran día…

* * *

Las enormes manos de Dave amasaban el culo de Kurt haciéndole gemir. El beso que compartían era sucio y necesitado. Dave estaba sentado en un fino sillón de piel y se movía Kurt encima de él suave y sensualmente mientras le acariciaba con las manos el vello del pecho y los brazos que tanto adoraba. Eran demasiado grandes como para rodearlos con ambas manos, eran perfectos y reconfortantes.

Dave le quitó a Kurt lentamente la camisa y le mordió suavemente la piel del hombro para regresar después a sus labios. Movió las manos para abrirle la cremallera. Kurt gimió al sentir esas enormes manos bajándole los pantalones y acariciándole. Estaba tan duro… Cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir su polla estremecerse por las caricias.

Kurt le debía mucho a Santana, sobre todo haber salvado a su padre. Santana lo había sacado de la lista de judíos que irían a un campo de concentración y lo había montado en un barco con rumbo a los Estados Unidos de América. Así fue como Kurt quedó en deuda con ella y la siguió por el camino de los espías; se convirtió en sus oídos extra. Pero tenían que justificar su presencia en el burdel así que, por fines prácticos, él era un eunuco y no un hombre homosexual amante de los osos como el coronel que justo en ese momento estaba masturbándole tan deliciosamente.

—Eres demasiado bello. —Kurt sonrió ante las palabras encendidas—. No hay nada más sensual que tú. —Dave le mordió ligeramente el cuello—. Me vuelves loco con tu maldito frac…

—Estás loco, coronel. Nadie se ve bien con ese frac. —Kurt acarició rudamente la enorme polla de Dave por encima del pantalón—. ¿Sabes? Me vería mejor con tu polla haciendo toda clase de maravillas dentro de mí. —Kurt le bajó la cremallera y con un rápido movimiento liberó la polla del coronel—. Mi premio… —Dave gimió al ver a Kurt acariciándole.

—El mío… —Kurt se movió para elevarse y movió la cadera para rozar apenas sus nalgas con la erección de Dave—. Por favor… —suplicó Dave. Kurt le cogió la polla y se la metió de un golpe.

Kurt se movía sobre esa enorme polla apoyándose con las manos en el respaldo del sillón para subir y bajar volviéndose loco y llevándose con él a Dave en el proceso. Los dos se entregaban al deseo, a la pasión. Dave movió las manos hasta la cadera de Kurt para ayudarle a moverse arriba y abajo mientras le besaba y gruñía entre sus labios. Kurt se acarició con fuerza hasta que bañó de semen el pecho de su coronel. Dave se enterró más profundamente en el culo de Kurt y se corrió callando su gemido entre los labios de su amante. Kurt se abrazó a Dave para disfrutar de su calor y de su compañía. No habían hablado sobre el futuro, sobre el final de la misión de Dave. Kurt asumía que el coronel se iría y que no lo volvería a ver. Que le partiría el corazón.

—Mañana a esta hora… —quiso empezar Kurt pero Dave lo calló con un brutal y maravilloso beso.

—¿Por esta noche podemos ser sólo Dave y Kurt? —Dave lo abrazó con fuerza estrechándolo contra su pecho—. Te quiero así, conmigo.

Kurt se dejó besar por el coronel. No sabía si esa sería su última noche, por eso quería disfrutarla. No quería desperdiciar el tiempo pensando, sólo quería sentir.

* * *

Santana notó la mirada triste de Brittany así que le tomó el mentón con los dedos y la miró a los ojos. Mientras la analizaba y estudiaba sus ojos tristes le dio un suave beso en los labios que no fue correspondido en ningún momento.

—¿Qué pasa, linda? —Brittany la observó con un hondo dolor en los ojos.

—¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto? —Santana le sonrió con dulzura y le cogió las manos.

—Es necesario, preciosa. —Los ojos de Brittany se aguaron y el corazón de Santana se encogió un poco. No le gustaba tener que hacerla pasar por eso pero era necesario.

—Ni siquiera crees en ello. Sólo quieres el dinero que puedan darte. —La voz de Brittany era suplicante. Eso iba más allá de un reclamo cualquiera—. No sé por qué quieres hacer esto… —Brittany le estaba reclamando todo en esas simples palabras.

—Preciosa, tiene que ser así. Compréndelo, por favor. —Era un vago consuelo para Britt y Santana podía notarlo, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para ellas. Santana le acarició el cabello y la volvió a besar—. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que… —Brittany asintió.

Unos minutos después, el teniente de las SS Noah Puckerman apareció, le dio a Santana el número de habitación de un hotel y, sin siquiera preguntar, se llevó a Brittany. Santana suspiró cansada. No le hubiese gustado que su preferida terminara envuelta en todo eso pero no podía controlar esas cosas.

* * *

La habitación estaba a media luz. Escondida en la penumbra, Santana observaba detenidamente a la señora Puckerman que, sentada en un sillón, seguramente estaba pensando en los problemas en los se había metido por ser la esposa de semejante tipo. Santana caminó hacia ella alertándola de su presencia. Quinn Puckerman la miró con recelo y cierto rencor.

—Señora Puckerman —la saludó Santana. La mujer saltó de su asiento cuando Santana iba a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué humillarme de esta manera? —preguntó ella. Hasta esa noche Santana había tenido una relación cordial con Quinn y lamentaba que en sus planes tuviera que existir necesariamente ese paso. Aunque a la vez pensaba que Quinn Puckerman era una mujer muy bella y que si tenía algo de suerte podría regalarle una gran noche, además del beneficio de alejarla de su esposo por lo menos durante esas horas.

—Mi intención no fue humillarla ni lastimarla. Sólo… —La señora Puckerman bajó la mirada.

—Lo podría esperar de un hombre, de otros como él, pero de usted… —le echó en cara. Santana se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—De mí puede esperar _más_. —Santana notó el estremecimiento de Quinn—. Debe esperar _sentir_. —La rubia mujer entreabrió los labios ante la sorpresa que le causaban las contundentes palabras de Santana. Mientras, Santana aprovechó su sorpresa para moverse hasta quedar detrás de ella.

—Esta noche —le susurró al oído mientras subía la mano delicada y lentamente por su antebrazo—, sólo déjate llevar, Quinn. —Los labios de Santana colocaron un dócil beso en una porción del cuello de la rubia—. No todo tiene por qué ser desagradable.

Santana siguió besándole el cuello mientras con las manos hábilmente se encargaba de bajarle la cremallera del vestido y hacerlo resbalar lentamente por su cuerpo. Santana mudó los besos a la nuca. Era dócil con ella, acariciándole los músculos de los brazos y la espalda de manera parsimoniosa, casi como si la reverenciase. Poco a poco Quinn fue relajándose con sus caricias. Santana se aventuró a besarla entre los omoplatos logrando un pequeño pero audible gemido. Con cuidado, le tocó la tersa piel del abdomen y después paseó la mano en todas direcciones rozándola suavemente hasta que la rubia se giró para mirarla. Santana le sostuvo la mirada hasta que fue Quinn quien se lanzó a besarla a ella.

Quinn fue tímida al principio pero a Santana no le importó; aceptaba lo que le daba. Igual que aceptó después que Quinn profundizara el beso y que colocara las manos en su cintura casi con temor pero a la vez con ganas de experimentar. Cuando se separaron, Santana tomó a Quinn de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama.

El vestido negro de Santana brillaba por las lentejuelas de que estaba hecho. Mientras Quinn la miraba, Santana se bajó la cremallera y el elegante vestido resbaló revelando su piel morena y sus curvas perfectas. Se subió a la cama y se recostó al lado de Quinn. Cuidadosamente, le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos y luego la besó mientras con las manos le desabrochaba el sujetador. Fue frotando lentamente su cuerpo con el de Quinn y sonrió al escuchar otro gemido. Pronto sus cuerpos desnudos viajaban por la cama acariciándose y frotándose sensualmente el uno con el otro. Santana coló una pierna entre las de Quinn e hizo una ligera presión hacia arriba con el muslo. Quinn soltó un quejido y echo el cuello hacia atrás, lo que Santana aprovechó para mordérselo ligeramente. Eso pareció aumentar el deseo de Quinn, que introdujo uno de sus muslos entre los de Santana y comenzó a imitar sus movimientos. Entre ellas comenzó una especie de vaivén, casi una danza, cuya música se componía de suspiros y gemidos.

Durante una pequeña pausa, Santana se separó apenas de Quinn y deslizó una mano entre sus piernas hasta encontrar la humedad que esperaba que hubiera. Una vez allí, la acarició superficialmente con los dedos sólo para ver su reacción. Después bajó los labios por el cuello y las clavículas de Quinn hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tentativamente le lamió los pezones endurecidos por la excitación; se había dado cuenta de que a la rubia le gustaban las caricias lentas, sensuales, destinadas a hacerla sentir. Santana se dedicó durante un rato a eso acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo con la boca y una mano mientras la otra continuaba sobre los labios de Quinn, quieta. Poco a poco bajó la boca hasta llegar al vientre y lo lamió lentamente. Cuando llegó a la sensible piel de las ingles los besos y lamidas fueron un poco más intensos.

Quinn movía las caderas adelante y atrás intentando ganar fricción con la mano de Santana que aún permanecía quieta entre sus piernas. Santana volvió a llevar su boca hasta la de Quinn mientras deslizaba un dedo entre sus labios y comenzaba a frotar suavemente. Fue moviendo la mano adelante y atrás, mojando los dedos en la entrada de la vagina para después extender la humedad por el interior de los labios y sobre el clítoris. Cada vez que bajaba los dedos los introducía un poco y cada vez Quinn levantaba las caderas para que llegaran más adentro. Finalmente, cuando Quinn ya estaba completamente empapada, le introdujo dos dedos y los comenzó a mover dentro y fuera de ella mientras dibujaba círculos en su clítoris con el talón de la mano. Quinn pronto adaptó sus embestidas al ritmo de la mano de Santana hasta que todo se volvió demasiado errático. De pronto Quinn cerró las piernas con fuerza y soltó varios gemidos, casi sollozos, a la vez que enterraba la cara en el hueco del cuello de Santana, quizá para acallarlos.

La rubia abrió los ojos unos segundos después para mirar a Santana y regalarle una sonrisa cómplice. Parecía feliz de haber hecho algo _ilícito_. Y aunque ése sólo había sido el principio de su noche, Santana lo calificaba como un buen inicio. Aún le quedaba toda la noche para hacerle desear más.

* * *

Que no hubiese sido sencillo colarse a la casa de los Puckerman sin la ayuda de Santana era lo que Dave pensaba mientras buscaba minuciosamente en el despacho del teniente Puckerman un mapa. Uno en el que estaban marcados los lugares a atacar por el ejército del Eje. El último lugar en que le quedaba por mirar era la caja fuerte. Dave se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún otro dispositivo de seguridad y la abrió con algo de esfuerzo. Antes de coger el mapa advirtió una pequeña bolsa dispuesta a explotar si alguien tomaba el mapa demasiado deprisa. Estaba seguro de que la bolsa estaba llena de algo que, por lo menos, lo habría dejado ciego. Evitó los movimientos bruscos, cogió los mapas y se aseguró de que eran los correctos.

Después de cerrar la caja se sacó del interior de la chaqueta el mapa de la mansión que le había proporcionado Santana y corrió hacia la ruta de salida más cercana. Al salir por el jardín uno de los perros de caza lo vio y le empezó a ladrar alertando a los guardias, quienes hicieron sonar la alarma. Dave estaba seguro de que eran órdenes directas ponerse en código rojo ante cualquier sospecha. Dave esquivo al perro y corrió hacia la cerca que para ese momento ya debería estar electrificada. Pero no habían contado con la previsión de Dave, que había cortado un tramo de los cables nada más entrar. Saltó justo antes de que las primeras balas alcanzaran el muro. Llegó rápidamente hasta su coche y se marchó seguido por un comando.

Dave callejeó intentando despistarles pero al no lograrlo buscó otra salida. Puso el coche a toda velocidad y consiguió que el primer comando impactase contra el muro de un puente recién reconstruido. Al segundo comando lo llevó por las calles hasta encontrarse con unas vías. El tren no dejaba de alertarles sobre su paso. Dave apenas se libró pero al segundo comando lo embistió la poderosa maquina.

Dave condujo de inmediato hacia la pista clandestina que sería su último destino.

* * *

Kurt sólo esperaba que la misión de Dave fuera un éxito. En la pista clandestina en la que estaba también había una avioneta y un miembro más del equipo de Karofsky, todo listo para la huida del coronel.

Cuando lo vio llegar, Kurt saltó de su asiento. Sin embargo Dave no se dirigió de inmediato hacia él sino que fue hasta una de las oficinas encerrándose con el otro espía que Kurt no conocía; era francés y demasiado altanero para el gusto de Kurt. A los pocos minutos Dave salió de la oficina enfundado de su traje oficial de coronel. Las piernas de Kurt temblaron al verlo. Amaba los uniformes y estaba seguro de que esa imagen sería perfecta para sus futuras fantasías masturbatorias. Kurt casi bufa al notar la despedida más cariñosa de lo común entre el espía y el coronel. Después Dave caminó hacia Kurt.

Kurt esperaba un pequeño adiós y que se le desgarrase el alma al verlo partir. Dave se detuvo frente a él y Kurt alargó el brazo para darle un simple apretón de manos. Dave sonrió y coló firme su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Kurt, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándole hasta dejarle sin voluntad para sostenerse en pie.

—Reescribiste mi futuro, tus brazos son mi único lugar seguro. No podría dejarte. No voy a dejarte. Espero que no te moleste viajar ligero; ya te conseguiremos algo en casa. —Kurt prácticamente saltó encima del coronel abrazándole y llorando en el proceso.

—Jefe, lamento interrumpirte pero…

—Vamos, Az.

Dave ayudó a Kurt a subir a la avioneta. Cuando comenzaban a despegar Kurt abandonó su pecho saltando alarmado.

—¿Y Santana?...

—No hay tiempo, Kurt. Lo siento…

* * *

Santana entreabrió los ojos. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana así que se desenredó del cuerpo de su amante y se vistió. Dave ya debía de estar volando hacia Rusia y ella tenía que salir de allí. Arropó a la mujer que yacía increíblemente satisfecha en el lecho, salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y fue hasta su coche. Llegó al burdel y con naturalidad cruzó ante la mirada de un par de oficiales de SS que seguían de guardia. En su despacho se cambió deprisa por una ropa más cómoda para salir corriendo en caso necesario y cogió todo lo que era importante para ella. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de atrás cuando destrozaron la puerta de su despacho. Eran cinco oficiales. Santana quiso preguntarles pero uno de ellos la amordazó y otro le colocó una capucha. Pensó que ese momento era su final.

La condujeron a la calle y la obligaron a subir a una camioneta. Cerró los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz de Brittany; también la habían atrapado a ella y correría el mismo destino cruel. Santana pateó el suelo de la camioneta y llamó mil veces a los oficiales, que no respondieron. Santana no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin se detuvo y escuchó las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Cuando sintió a uno de los oficiales cerca de ella pensó en atacarle pero no podía dejar allí Britt.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver. Déjenla. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, ella es… —El oficial le sujetó el brazo y Santana sintió el piquete de una aguja—. ¿Qué…

—Es por su bien. —Santana creyó escuchar un acento familiar antes de desvanecerse…

* * *

Parpadeó al ver la luz blanca, giró el rostro y vio algo así como una sala de hospital. Genial, pensó, iba a ser víctima de horribles experimentos. Cerró los ojos lamentándose de nuevo por el destino de Brittany. Santana tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieran sufrir mucho…

—¿Ya despiertas, preciosa? —Santana escuchó una voz familiar y se giró de inmediato para ver la fornida figura del coronel David Karofsky sonriéndole. Santana se levantó de la cama y le dio una cachetada a Dave seguida de un abrazo que el coronel recibió.

—Eres un bastardo…

—Te prometí que te sacaría ilesa. Lamento que haya sido de esta manera pero después de mi fuga cerraron las fronteras. Tenía que hacerles creer que eran un comando de las SS y no nuestros muchachos. —Dave le tomó el mentón y la besó dulcemente en los labios—. Estoy en deuda contigo…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de Dave y él se retiró un poco. Santana vio a Kurt y luego a Brittany, que le sonreía encantada.

—Creo que esto puede ser un buen pago, coronel. Estar al fin en casa…

* * *

_**Escrito originalmente para el evento AISF. **_

_**Espero que les guste un poco más a ustedes que a mi AI, ya que no se apareció por la publicación, puedo imaginar el motivo. Fuera de eso, este fic me encanto. **_

_**Winter, como siempre, más que mi beta. Un faro fiel que ilumina con sus grades detalles mis historias y una gran amiga. **_

_**Un abrazo, nos vemos en la próxima. **_


End file.
